Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's eighth movie spoof of Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters. Cast *Mrs. Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) as Snow White *Basil of Baker Street (from The Great Mouse Detective) as The Prince *Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) as The Queen *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as The Queen as the Witch *Greg Page (from The Wiggles) as Doc *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Grumpy *Anthony Fields (from The Wiggles) as Happy *Jeff Fatt (from Wiggles) as Sleepy *Murray Wiggle (from The Wiggles) as Bashful *Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Sneezy *Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit) as Dopey *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Magic Mirror *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Humbert the Huntsman *Various Animals as The Forest Animals *Iago (fron Aladdin) as The Raven *Thunderclap (from The Good Dinosaur) and Vlad Vladikoff (from Horton hears a Who!) as One of the Vultures Gallery Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Snow White Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Prince Charming Screenshot 2016-05-20 18.19.53.png|Scylla as The Wicked Queen Grimhilde (Credit Goes To Christian MJ) 627358-witchhazel2.jpg|Witch Hazel as The Queen as the Witch GreginYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Greg Page as Doc Fred Flintstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Grumpy AnthonyinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Anthony Fields as Happy JeffSleepinginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff Fatt as Sleepy Murray Cook Wiggles.jpg|Murray Wiggle as Bashful Barney Rubble.gif|Barney Rubble as Sneezy Baby Herman.jpg|Baby Herman as Dopey Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as The Magic Mirror The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Humbert the Huntsman Fluttershy's animals S3E05.png|Animals as Animals Iago.jpg|Iago as The Raven Thunderclap.jpg|Thunderclap Vlad Vladikoff.jpg|and Vlad Vladikoff as The Vultures Soundtrack *Overture (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays at the intro) *Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Scylla the Evil Witch enters and talks with The Ringmaster) *I'm Wishing / One Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Mrs. Brisby meets Basil of Baker Street, who enters) *Queen Theme (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Scylla demands Cerberus to kill Mrs. Brisby) *Sunny Beach (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Mrs. Brisby is sunbathing in the forest in her red and white stripe bikini and red swimcap on her head with goggles on her red swimcap) *The Busy Station (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Cerberus goes to the village to get some food and drinks and gives them to Mrs. Brisby) *Duel of the Fates (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays when Cerberus tries to kill Mrs. Brisby, but stops) *073 - The Spirit Tower ~The Spell is Broken~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mrs. Brisby puts on her clothes and leaves in fright through the forest) *028 - Carrying the Plum (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mrs. Brisby meets her animal friends, who take her to some place to hide) *With a Smile and a Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Mrs. Brisby and her animals walk onward to find some place to hide) *Just Like a Doll's House (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Mrs. Brisby and the animals discover the cottage) *Whistle While You Work - Disney's On The Record (plays when work begins) *Heigh Ho (Kids R Us Band) (plays at the Dwarfs mine when the characters are working and are going home) *Let's See What's Upstairs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Mrs. Brisby climbs the stairs and decides to sleep in the beds) *Heigh Ho (Reprise) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when the characters arrive at home) *085 - The Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the characters enter the house and have a look around) *087 - The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Spiraling Tower~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the characters escape) *086 - The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Bone Corridors~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the characters go upstairs) *076 - The Calm of the Lake (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mrs. Brisby and the characters introduce themselves to each other) *Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Washing Song) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when the seven characters wash their hands) *Meanwhile, The Pirates' Prison Ship (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Scylla the Witch talks to The Ringmaster, who says that Mrs. Brisby is the fairest one and is still alive) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Scylla walks down to her laboratory) *In Jano's Jaws (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Scylla's transformation begins) *090 - Into The Destiny Arena (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Scylla has finally transformed into Witch Hazel, who plots a plan to kill Mrs. Brisby) *The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (Karaoke Lead Vocal Demo) (plays when the characters have a party) *Someday My Prince Will Come (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Mrs. Brisby sings about a Prince) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Witch Hazel has finished making something dangerous for Mrs. Brisby to eat and sets off to find Mrs. Brisby) *109 - Hoodlum Headquarters ~Nausea~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mrs. Brisby begins to bake something good) *091 - Reflux ~The Knaaren Warrior~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the characters battle Witch Hazel) *193 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 3 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the characters have defeated Witch Hazel) *Pomp and Circumstance (Go!Animate) (plays at Witch Hazel's funeral) *Someday My Prince Will Come (Reprise) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Mrs. Brisby and Basil of Baker Street get married and leave) *Toto - Rosanna (1982) (plays at the ending credits) Scenes *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (English) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (Francais) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (English) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (Deustch) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (Deustch) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (English) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (English) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12. (Spanish) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13. (Spanish) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 14. (Spanish) *Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 15. (English) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Mrs. Brisby - Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) *Basil of Baker Street - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Scylla - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Cerberus - Radar Overseer Guy *The Ringmaster - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Greg Page - Microsoft Sam *Fred Flintstone - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Anthony Fields - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Jeff Fatt - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) *Murray Cook - Microsoft Mike *Barney Rubble - Radar Overseer Hank *Baby Herman - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Witch Hazel - Microsoft Mary *Banzai and Ed - Microsoft Mike (+10 and 4.000) and Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Shenzi - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *Various Animals - Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Mrs. Brisby - Leonor Loquendo V2 *Basil of Baker Street - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Scylla - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Cerberus - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *The Ringmaster - Felipe Loquendo V2 *Greg Page - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Fred Flintstone - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Anthony Fields - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Jeff Fatt - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Murray Cook - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Barney Rubble - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Baby Herman - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Witch Hazel - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Banzai and Ed - Javier TextAloud and L&H Julio *Shenzi - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Various Animals - Loquendo Voices What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and sabrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and sabrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and sabrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and sabrhit5.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and sabrhit6.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit37.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit38.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit03.wav, ltsaberhit02.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit39.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit40.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit41.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit42.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit43.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit44.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit45.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *sabroff2.wav (mixed with sabrout1.wav at reverse) *sabrout2.wav (mixed with sabroff1.wav at reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav at reverse) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav at reverse) Trivia: *Cerberus's lightsaber will be red and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Greg Page's two lightsabers will be light blue and green, and since his light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, his light green lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Fred Flintstone's lightsaber will be purple and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anthony Fields's saber staff will be light blue and yellow, and since Anthony's light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, his yellow lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jeff Fatt's lightsaber will be orange and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Murray Cook's lightsabers will be green and pink, and since his green lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff01.wav, his pink lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Barney Rubble's lightsaber will be white and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Baby Herman's lightsaber will be purple and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cerberus will be pulling three boxcars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Witch Hazel will carry four lightsabers, with one being blue, two being green, and one being red, because they will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movie Spoof Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs